Danger! Danger! Paranormal Scifi Nerd With A Crush
by IzzyPuff
Summary: <html><head></head>Dame Tsuna after receiving what could be considered the world's lamest death, is now stuck wondering the earth as a ghost. Bored and having nothing else to do he chooses to haunt a college dorm with a certain crazy delinquent.</html>
1. Meet Tsuna, the Friendly Ghost

**Title**: Danger! Danger! Paranormal Scifi Nerd With A Crush  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, 5927,  
><strong>Rating****Warnings: ****T**, Very Sarcastic narrator, Tragic Events sprinkled with Comedy, Crack

**Summary**: Dame Tsuna after receiving what could be considered the world's lamest death, is now stuck wondering the earth as a ghost. Bored and having nothing else to do he chooses to haunt a college dorm with a certain crazy delinquent.

**Meet Tsuna, the Friendly Ghost**

* * *

><p>She- as in beautiful angel on earth- Kyoko was currently gracefully taking notes of the lecture. Academics, he didn't really get much of it, so he didn't even bother to attempt to try to learn a thing.<p>

Maybe that's why he didn't get it, he gritted his teeth, as his pencil scribbled across the paper.

He was drawing what appear to be Kyoko. Well a very craptastic version of her. Art was another skill Tsuna had lacked talent in. He continued to stare at Kyoko's pure perfection, until he could hear a hiss in his ear.

"Hey Dame Tsuna you better not be staring at Sasagawa." Dame turned around to see one of his douche bag of a classmate glare at him. Tsuna had half the mind to say something sarcastic. It's not like it would matter, since sometime this day he'd be beat up for some stupid reason. It was an accomplishment in itself he didn't come home all the time with bruises since the beatings were a normal occurrence.

"It's not like you have any better of a chance," Tsuna had muttered under his breath.

"What the f-ck was that Dame?" The other boy had yelled so loud, the students were in fear that the wrath of Hibari Kyoya would be soon brought upon them. But the boy was now fuming. How dare such shit tell him that he didn't have a chance with Sasagawa Kyoko!

The boy who had been glaring daggers at him had suddenly had gotten up, knocking his desk over in an angry rage. As he slammed the desk downward, his textbook went flying at an incredible speed towards Tsuna.

Tsuna just stood in place in shock. As if by slow motion the textbook had slowly came towards him. _Shit, the textbook's going to hit my face. _Closer and closer the textbook approached him. Tsuna was amazed at how fast the textbook was flying was now going at. Tsuna too late realized he could not move out of the way. Then as soon as the textbook had made impact with Tsuna's head. His world had gotten completely black.

Tsuna's death would be remembered forever in Namimori as clearly the lamest death in the history of ridiculous deaths. Death by a book, really how lame was that? Yet no one seemed to understand the tragic aspect of the incident. As such Tsuna's death was usually mentioned as a bad joke. On the other hand, Tsuna's killer would be forever remembered as the guy who could throw a textbooks at ridiculous high speeds. Despite his homicidal tendencies he almost was recruited as a pitcher on Namimori's team, after of course he had served his jail time.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's funeral had been considerably pathetic. The school funeral of course had been large. But most of the people at the funeral, had appeared to be falling asleep moaning and groaning for the event to end. The chosen speaker himself had tried his best to come with a speech for Tsunayoshi. Shoichi walked up to the stand, sweating and holding the speech in his shaky hand. As he stood awkwardly on a stool behind the podium, he couldn't help but think in his mind how awkward this was. After adjusting his glasses he began to speak his words.<p>

"Tsunayoshi Sawada...or as Dame Tsuna as he was known as. Well granted he wasn't really good at anything. And frankly he sort of was an embarrassment to our school. But uh- Tsunayoshi-san was a really good mood lifter, you know? Whenever I felt bad I just looked at him and I felt a hund-no a thousand times better~! His falling down the stairs had always brighten my day. And because he was such a loser not many of the bullies picked on me because they were too busy picking on him. So to the nerds of the school, the socially unfit, and the suicidal, and everyone in general had valued Tsunayoshi-san very much for the hope he created."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shoichi turned to the crowd. At first the whole room was filled with silence. With such a speech how could people not look at each other speechless. Suddenly the area was filled with loud cheers! Yes Tsunayoshi had made all of them feel better about themselves. It was a common thought that at least they weren't Tsunayoshi Sawada! Yes the cries of relief of not being Dame Tsuna had filled the air, and the mixes of laughter from other people had soon also infected the air.

The noise was so gloriously loud, the old lady down the street had heard them, the stupid chihuahua had barked at the noise peeing in the process, nay even the guy who worked at the convenience store had heard the glorious cries as he glared at the customer in front of him.

Yet it also brought the wrath of Hibari Kyoya who had come storming in with his tonfas, followed behind by the black clothed dick styled hair of the prefects. Hibari had been smiling for a different reason. Ah, how much fun he would inflicting fear into the hearts of the herbivores. Yes either by a smile or by the force of his tonfas he could already see the herbivores running around the place like ants.

And how he love stepping on ants.

Amongst the screams of terror, and the mass hysteria from the attack of Hibari and the Dickheads, Tsuna had just watched in shock at his school funeral. Had no one had any respect for Tsuna, for crying out loud he was already dead and he still got no respect! Sighing he began to walk away from his funeral.

He turned away from the scene, in a groan.

The only people who seemed to be genuinely sad would probably have to be his parent, and surprisingly Kyoko Sasagawa. The thought filled his heart with a warmness. Wait a minute... how could he possibly be staring at angelic Kyoko-chan if he was dead? With a horror beyond comprehension Tsuna had realized he had become a ghost. A ghost one of the many things that had scared the shit out of him. Shivering he didn't really know what to think. Yet this could be a new opportunity, he could do something!

Heck he could probably get back at the many idiots who had given Tsuna hell! Or something like that, but Tsuna knew that would require a lot of work and elaborate planning. Something that was far to difficult for the late Dame-Tsuna. Having nothing better to do, and no wanting to have his pride bruised any further. He began to officially depart from the scene.

Not much was heard from Tsuna after that. Rumor had it that a certain school had been plagued with random pranks by an unknown source. Many wannabe ghost hunters or spiritual mediators have visited the school constantly to try to eradicate or find the source of the mischief. Most would either find nothing or would claim they could feel such a pathetic aura they couldn't handle it.

These hauntings or unexplainable phenomena had only occurred for a span of four years. It was most likely that the spirit of Tsunayoshi had been playing with his powers, and he had gotten bored with scaring the students he had disliked, and other bullies. Various students report they saw many of the local bullies with black eyes. Or enduring the pain produced by being hung by their underwear from a coat hanger in a closet. All these events had happened mysteriously. It was also reported by the victims they had seen a girlish looking boy or a flat chested female with short hair, after they were attacked.

Later apparently Tsuna the apparition had moved onto one of the college dorms, and was currently haunting that room. Well at least that's what the rumors claimed.

* * *

><p>Gokudera had sighed so loud, the passing people just stared at him in annoyance. In response despite struggling with the boxes that he was currently holding, he still managed to glare daggers at the passing people. "Temees." He growled at the top of his lungs. The passing students just walked away not wanting to deal with Gokudera's wrath.<p>

His hands reached his pockets, searching for the dorm keys. Even while juggling the boxes, he was still able to search through his pockets.

_Damn it. _

Not only commenting about the alien shaped bobble-head that had landed on his head, with a thump. The keys had appeared not to be in his pocket as he thought they were. Having no choice he began to bang against the door since he did have a roommate since he couldn't afford a single dorm. He could hear a shuffle inside the room.

"HEY! TEMEE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he had yelled at the top of his lungs. The person didn't even stir. Who the hell was this person? He began to kick the door, the door suddenly had slammed open. Gokudera just waited in annoyance after hearing a thump and groan from whoever was behind the door. He glanced at the tan head lying on the floor. By the huge imprint of something round on his forehead, it appeared that Gokudera had managed to hit and knock out his new roommate with the doorknob.

_Well it probably would improve his braincells anyway_, Gokudera thought with a smile, and the guy would be out for quite a while so he could unpack in peace. He set his boxes on the floor next to the knocked out roommate, and observed the room. The room was packed with so much baseball related items it left Gokudera speechless. _Baseball idiot _the words popped in his mind with disdain, as he stared down at the roommate once again. _Now where the hell am I going to fit my rare bobble head collection of aliens? Hmm maybe that shelf? _

Lost in thoughts of where exactly Gokudera was going to fit his alien/paranormal/overall nerdy collection and his cigarettes and clothes, he placed a cigarette in his mouth to think. After satisfying himself with the placement of his stuff, and the placement of Yamamoto's stuff in a corner. (Who he had learned his name when he had seen his driving licensee on the desk.) He sat on the bed, tired, smoking again. Soon after the room seemed to stink of cigarettes. Frowning Gokudera, had soon realized smoking inside was a stupid idea, and threw the cigarette out the window.

Frowning and bored, he jumped onto the bed. He grabbed his magazine Paranormal Inquirer, and began to flip through the pages. Sighting of Nessie, again? Suddenly he could feel a cold breeze on the back of his neck.

Tsuna just glanced at the new person in the room. He was another eccentric person that had moved into the dorm. _Verrry strange_, Tsuna thought. Wanting to get a closer look, Tsuna approached him. Placing his face on his shoulder, Tsuna stared at the strange silver haired boy.

Gokudera had turned to the direction of the cold breath, with a surprised face. He could see a brunette, with large caramel eyes look back at him. Excited to see something paranormal. Gokudera just stared in amusement, with a new-found realization.

There was an apparition in the room.

And he could actually see it.

Gokudera could already feel his excitement start up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I did this as a crack, but I was actually convinced to continue it. Haha, this will be fun to write! Like Yamamato Drunk On Life fun! If anyone likes this fan-fiction please review, it convinces me to continue stuff. :)


	2. The Discovery of TsuChan

**Title**: Danger! Danger! Paranormal Scifi Nerd With A Crush  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, 5927,  
><strong>RatingWarnings: T**, Very Sarcastic narrator, Tragic Events sprinkled with Comedy, Crack

**Summary**: Dame Tsuna after receiving what could be considered the world's lamest death, is now stuck wondering the earth as a ghost. Bored and having nothing else to do he chooses to haunt a college dorm with a certain crazy delinquent.

** The Discovery of Tsu-Chan**

* * *

><p>Gokudera just stared back at the apparition in pure amazement. He was staring at a being that had been debated for centuries of its mere existence. He was staring at an actual live (no pun intended) ghost. Gokudera was not crazy. He had somehow managed to delude himself that he was not crazy, and that he was actually looking at a paranormal phenomenon within the universe. No this was not an illusion or a dream it was reality simply at its greatest magnificence, by simply showing him an unrealistic beauty.<p>

The only thing that had even come close to these very same feelings emitted from this situation was the apparent encounter with the UMA being known simply as Shittopi-chan, who apparently had actually abducted Gokudera, and dissected him. While most people would be demanding some serious psychiatric help, Gokudera had smiled through the whole time, screaming at the top of lungs on how the process was like and how the technology was even created, and demanding commemorative photographs of the event. Which the very alien had realized it would be much easier to study another species of human, and dropped him out in the middle of some island in Japan.

_W__**ell at least that was the claim anyway. **_

But really who was actually delusional to believe in that stuff anyway?

Tsuna just stared at the very strange man who had seemed completely focused on absolutely nothing. Tsuna could feel shivers run up his back. Tsuna had felt completely awkward as Gokudera began to drool slightly. He definitely didn't like the way Gokudera would stare at him like he was some new video game that he desperately wanted but couldn't get. That how is Tsuna could sum up Gokudera's weird actions in a convenient simile.

Frankly Tsuna was completely scared and freaked out by this eccentric human. What kind of freak would actually be excited to see a ghost? What kind of person would actually be happy to see something that had died years ago? It was beyond Tsuna's comprehension how anyone could even think to have such a strange fascination. Tsuna knew that if he was in Gokudera's position he would be screaming at the top of his lungs, and would be running out of the room, tail between his legs.

Gokudera was still a bit disillusioned by the appearance of the ghost, reached his hand towards Tsuna's arm. It was the perfect time to test a theory. He wondered if it was actually possible to make physical contact with a ghost. Was a ghost just an afterimage, was it really true that he couldn't touch the ghost? Granted physical contact with a ghost had been deemed by paranormal experts that it was nearly impossible to touch a ghost. But Gokudera's own rationale had deemed that an encounter with a ghost wouldn't had even be possible. So why wouldn't he be able to touch a ghost?

He pushed his fingers further into the air near Tsuna, expecting either a liquidy goo or just the air. As soon as his hand made contact, Gokudera was taken aback.

He could feel a cold sensation run up in his arms, but he had actually felt something soft and solid. It had felt exactly like human flesh...

Gokudera Hayato had actually managed to touch a ghost.

Tsuna just stared at his arm, that still tingled with the warmth from a living human. Of all people who could actually make physical contact...Tsuna began to mentally cry. Why couldn't Kyoko or someone normal be able to make that kind of contact? Why did it have to be a crazy unstable freak that was able to manage to have any contact? Tsuna cursed his luck under his breath, even in the afterlife it seem Tsuna was cursed.

Tsuna could feel a warmth surround his palm, with a smile the freak was gently shaking his hand. Gokudera tried his best to muster a smile without looking too excited.

"Gokudera Hayato." He managed to mutter despite his excitement and nervousness. Tsuna didn't appear to make a response except for blinking his large eyes. Tsuna mentally debated if he should be really making any contact with this man. He could just run away from this person, move to a new place to haunt and live happily ever after.

But the longer he began to stare at Gokudera, the more he wondered if he should really leave. He could feel his chest tighten, the more he stared at Gokudera. Tsuna could feel lonely emotions flow into him. These feelings were all too familiar, but weren't his own feelings. Could it possibly mean the weirdo that stood before him was just a weirdo because he was just lonely? Or that he was lonely because people thought he was weird? Either way Tsuna was familiar with feelings of loneliness. How many countless times did he want to be accepted by the people that surrounded him, how many times did he wish that someone would be his friend?

How many times did he wish the universe would quit picking on him for no damn reason!

The wanting to have someone to talk to (real not some dressed up warrior chick in an rpg), but not being able to was the true definition of loneliness. It was a sad depressing feeling that never went away even you could distract yourself with trivial or material goods.

And no one deserved to feel like this even weirdos who actually had a weird fascination with dead things, deserved a friend.

With a warm smile Tsuna carefully shook his hand, a bit wary of what Gokudera would do, " Uh..My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Gokudera just stared blankly, he had no idea what to say._ Hmm..this ghost is Japanese. Well that would make sense considering I'm in an Asian country. Now how the hell do you address Japanese people? I don't want to offend him, and addressing him by his name alone is a big no no right? Oh yeah if suffixes are used correctly they are used as signs of respect.  
><em>  
>"Uh Tsu-chan, how'd you become a ghost in the first place?"<p>

Tsuna was completely frozen in his tracks.

Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan.

The name ringed in his head loudly. No that name... it was the very same name used by that person.

_Geez Tsu-chan it's too bad you're so useless. _

_Tsu-chan, are you even trying anymore? Straight F's? How is that even possible?_

Tsu-chan, would you stop complaining, other kids are starving in Africa and you're complaining because you had a bad birthday?

Tsu-chan don't worry even a no good loser like you can accomplish something if you want it badly.

Tsuna shivered at the thought of that woman. The only person that should be able to accept Tsuna's imperfections, and rally him up was just like everyone else. She just like everyone else had made fun of Tsuna's uselessness. And those very actions had far stung more than any one's else beatings or words.

_My own mother picks on me. _

Tsuna began to shiver like crazy, at the thought of his mother Nana. She was supposed to be a loving mom, yet she had been like everyone else. Weren't mothers supposed to hug them, instead of make fun of them? Gokudera walked closer to the shivering ghost, whose presence began to shake the room.

"Hey are you okay, Tsu-chan?" Gokudera asked hesitantly looking for a place to hide behind, in case the ghost turned into a poltergeist, and began to throw stuff.

"I'M NOT TSU-CHAN! AND I'M NOT DAME TSUNA! I'M TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!"

Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, nearly going through a nervous breakdown. How dare this person even mention this name! He was probably some kid at Namimori who knew about Dame Tsuna, and was here to make fun of Tsuna. Suddenly the room began to shake with divine justice and rage. Gokudera ran toward under the bed, and covered himself. Various baseball merchandise began to fall down on the floor, shaking before it nearly hit the unconscious Yamamoto. The baseball idiot just began to slide across the rug, nearly ramming his head into the wall.

Gokudera began to freak out. How the hell would he calm down an angry spirit? The nine chant. Fumbling to remember the hand moments, Gokudera rushed to say the chant.

"Rin, P-Pyō, Tō, Sha, Kai, J-Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

Tsuna could find himself suddenly not moving, he grabbed at himself in pain. He could feel an extreme pain in his chest, and he couldn't even move his limbs. He looked helplessly at Gokudera and began to scream at the top of his lungs. Gokudera just looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi Sawada...I didn't know that calling you Tsu-chan would offend you, and I'm sorry I had to use the sealing spell."

All Tsuna could mutter was an unintelligible word proceeded by large amounts of moaning.  
>But within a few minutes, Tsuna began to calm down as the sealing spell wore off.<p>

"I don't like Tsu-chan because my mother used to call me that."

"...?" Gokudera was honestly confused, most people would be happy to hear a nickname their mother had given them. Perhaps something happened to his mom, or did his mom torture him...?

"Why what did your mom do?"

"Everyone used to make fun of me and would call me Dame Tsuna, you know when they weren't busy kicking me. You would think my mom wouldn't make fun of me, but she also made fun of me."

Gokudera just grasped the words carefully. The poor guy had actually been ridiculed by his own mother? How pathetic was it that he was actually picked on by his mom. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him up towards him.

"Honestly? No wonder you're such an angry spirit." Gokudera's eyes had suddenly gotten big, as he sat staring at Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled weakly, Gokudera was naturally strange. But maybe this weirdo was actually a decent person. Maybe the two would actually get along.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled brightly at him, amused even more by Gokudera's flustered reaction.

Yamamoto just woke up in a daze. His head was throbbing, it appeared that he had a lot of cerebral damage. He touched his head gingerly, he currently had a headache. It didn't help that the fact that Gokudera was screaming at nothing.

"Hey who are you talking to?" Yamamoto asked laughing through the pain.

"SHUTUP BASEBALL IDIOT!" Tsuna just watched between cringed eyes, as Gokudera had once again slammed the door on his poor roommate who had crumpled on the floor with a thump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for a lack of update I can honestly blame "the life". To all the Yamamoto fans I'm so sorry for Yama's physical torture. I actually love Yamamoto to bits even though he's thoroughly abused in these chapters. They say the one you pick on is actually the one you like the best right? Cough, cough and please don't expect any 8059 if it's in there that was purely accidental.

Anyway thanks for all you people who added me to their favorites, and alerts, and to the few people who reviewed yeah I finally updated.

**SoyoDesho ,SecretsWeKeep , sunstar13, FroggyRin, AliceofDeath, Miyavilurver, Halloween's Phantom, Takara yume, Rei, Kidou Corpse, -fan, EK12, KarinMaaka07, ladedanixie ladyopower, narutopower1991, Raito0228, OrangeHeart,ShinobiShinigami58,Sokasato, true black is white, .x, eighteen bent chainlinks, Kyurengo, ladyopower, Miyavilurver,Naarano-, Raifu No Tenshi, yui33aki,Cuore l'anima della, Yukirin-Sama, Saruko**

Oh yeah and please vote for this story to update if you love it.

Thanks for the support, peace.


	3. The Life and Times of Yamamoto

**Title**: Danger! Danger! Paranormal Scifi Nerd With A Crush  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, 5927,  
><strong>RatingWarnings: T**, Very Sarcastic narrator, Tragic Events sprinkled with Comedy, Crack

**Summary**: Dame Tsuna after receiving what could be considered the world's lamest death, is now stuck wondering the earth as a ghost. Bored and having nothing else to do he chooses to haunt a college dorm with a certain crazy delinquent.

**The Life and Times of Yamamoto and the Ghost in the Field**

* * *

><p><em>Yamamoto was walking alone in a large field. He didn't know where this field was located. He could see as far as the eye could see white flowers everywhere. They grew on the trees, they grew beneath his feet. It was a peaceful sight, Yamamoto had assumed he was probably in a dream. He walked farther among the fields, and that's when he noticed her. She was a skinny girl with a deep purple hair, and wore a small white dress that loosely hung on her shoulders. She seemed preoccupied with something. Yamamoto wondered if he should walk closer to her.<em>

But he didn't need to bother. She turned to his direction, and he stopped dead in his tracks. One of her eyes were a deep purple. But the other eye was nonexistent, and began to drip a red ooze in the hole her eyeball should have been.

"You don't belong here."Her mouth muttered softly without any hint of emotion.

Yamamoto just stared at the girl's eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

She didn't answer but walked closer. Yamamoto's eyes went big as he noticed her limbs began to bleed as she walked closer to him. "You need to leave. You need to leave. You need to leave."

He backed off slowly into the field. Her eyes began to glow red, as her mouth began to move at a hastened speed.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE" The voice had gotten deeper, and suddenly the girl had run into him, and he could feel its slender fingers on its neck. He glanced up at it helplessly, as he could feel his head go numb, and a dark blackness cover his eyes.

Yamamoto had glanced up from that strange dream, something had urged him in his throbbing head that he had to tell someone about that girl. Before the words even left his mouth he could see a gray headed demon loom over him, with one of his precious baseball bats held out in an offensive stance.

It didn't take long before Yamamoto was on the floor again. Gokudera surprisingly moved the big guy to one of the beds, and covered him with a blanket. If anyone had walked in it would make it look like his roommate was just taking a nap instead of Yamamoto's apparent almost homicide. Yamamoto had gone through more head trauma than a baby in a seven year old's arms.

"I think you went a little overboard." Tsuna commented.

"Ah, come on he should be fine, the idiot survived the other two blows to the head. Hell he's probably going to develop some immunity to head attacks now."

Tsuna sighed, glancing over at Gokudera's roommate who laid on the bed out cold. Didn't he feel a little sorry for the possible head trauma of his roommate? He just hoped Gokudera's ranting were correct, and that older boy would be okay. Gokudera had seemed not to care in the least bit and continued to pour questions on Tsuna. When did this guy just ever shut up with these endless questions, he reminded Tsuna of his Kindergarten teacher.

"So how long have you been d-"

"Dead?" Tsuna shivered at the thought, usually he would sort of imagine his life as he had before, just that no one could see him.

"A couple of years actually. I think by now I would be in college...not that I would make it that far..."

"So how old were you when you died?"

Tsuna's glanced at Gokudera's direction. In some magical unknown way, Gokudera had glasses on his eyes, and a notebook in hand. Tsuna could see the apparent excitement to listen to Tsuna's every word. Even though Gokudera was older than Tsuna, he acted like such a little kid sometimes. It brought a smile on his Tsuna's face.

"I died when I was finishing Middle school, while I was in class one day." Tsuna answered in a frown.

"You're a middle-schooler?"

"Why how young do I look?" Tsuna had spat out with venom. He was very used to getting confused with either a little girl, or a fourth grader, and he could only guess how the strange species as a Gokudera Hayato would respond.

"I'm just surprised that someone of your age in modern times would have such an early death. So you've been dead at least for five years? How long have you been haunting this place?"

"About a year."

"So how'd you become a ghost? "

" I died in the most ridiculous way possible..." Tsuna trailed off. Gokudera could only begin to imagine the many scenarios that ran through his head, which involved getting run over by an ice cream truck, dying from laughing gas because of an allergic reaction, or dying because of a heart attack out of fear for a clown or something among those lines.

"I died from a textbook that hit my head."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. It was a stupid argument too. Some idiot got mad at me for staring at Kyoko, I made a comment at the guy for once in my life. He got so pissed he threw a book at me, and it's just my luck that's all it took to have killed me."

Gokudera just stared at Tsuna silently. The poor guy had been through so much. But it irked Gokudera to no end. If Gokudera was in Tsuna's place, he would've caught that book, and beat that motherfucker up with it, and handed his ass. No way he would let such a punk get away with that!

But looking at Tsuna he could see why Tsuna couldn't fight the guy off. Tsuna was a small skinny guy, he wasn't that intimidating, and he had this look on his face that wouldn't hurt a fly, you know except the bullies from Namimori. But it was the kind of visage that screamed attack me similarly like a defenseless unicorn when it was being hunted by immortality greedy humans.

He was the exact type of person that could put up with Gokudera, another social misfit. For the first time in his life, Gokudera had thought of protecting of someone else besides himself. If Gokudera had been with Tsuna that time, he was sure that idiot would be the one haunting his idiotic baseball obsessed roommate instead of the small ghost in front of him. Gokudera's face lit up with the thought, a smirk had reached his lips that had unsettled Tsuna.

"What are you smirking about?"

"That I could've kicked that guy's ass if I was there."

With Gokudera's scary countenance, and all black punk outfit, which included spiked wristbands, that definitely didn't surprise Tsuna. Tsuna would not dare to even approach a guy who looked like Gokudera. But still Tsuna smiled weakly at Gokudera.

"Well I guess that's it, I think you should do something about your roommate."

"Bah, I said he'll he be fine."

"Please." Tsuna had whipped out the ultimate weapon of doom to such a specimen as Gokudera, the puppy eyes. Within minutes of being struck such eyes, Gokudera began to furiously shake the poor Baseball idiot. Frankly he was more interested in testing Tsuna's abilities. Could Tsuna possibly travel outside of Namimori, could he communicate with other people, could he leave ectoplasm? How Gokudera wanted to get such a close look at that. But no he had to tend to the baseball idiot, who wasn't dead or anything. He was actually breathing, even if Gokudera wasn't sure if there was some personality change. If he was dead wouldn't Tsuna have already seen him?

"Well he's not bleeding, and he's breathing."

"He looks really scared for some reason."

Gokudera had run off from the dorm bed, a few moments later he had a bucket in hand, swishing in water. God even knew where he even found such a thing so fast. But within moments the cold water had swished all over Yamamoto.

"T-the g-girl." With large giant eyes, and incoherent muttering, these were the only words understood by

"What the hell are you ranting about?"

"I told you not to hit him!" Tsuna sighed looking at the scared athlete. Gokudera probably did do permanent brain damage.

"Alright slow down, what the hell are you talking about?"

"T-there was a girl, and she only had one eye and we were in a field-"

"Stop right there I don't want to know about your horny dreams."

Tsuna had given him the evil eye,"Oh come on Gokudera let him finish." With a sigh Gokudera clamped his mouth, and motioned for his roommate to finish.

"I can't really explain but then she started choking me, and her voice got deep, and her eye was glowing red." Tsuna moved closer to him wanting to at least pat the poor guy to calm him down, but then Tsuna noticed something. His mouth dropped as he saw the wound on Yamamoto's neck.

"Gokudera-kun his neck is bleeding."

"Move your head." Gokudera barked. This had appeared to be a very awkward situation, but Yamamoto listened and craned his head around. Gokudera eyes looked over the neck, he could see a kanji symbol scratched into the baseball idiot's neck, looked fresh too. He noticed from the red outline it had on his neck.

"It's a six symbol."

"What's a six symbol?

"The thing on your neck." Yamamoto let his hands feel his neck, to feel something scratched into his flesh.

"Which means?"

"Well what else? Clearly some demon got a hold on you."

Tsuna flitted to Gokudera's side, a demon, how utterly creepy was that? It was just his luck that the place he moved into was already cursed with a demon. He clutched Gokudera's shirt in a mix of shirt of fear and annoyance.

"Haha, you got to be kidding. It couldn't be a demon..."

Yamamoto laughed weakly. It was hard to believe even when he grown up hearing stories about yokai, ghosts, and other folklore. But something had bothered him about that comment, even the spirit was angry, Yamamoto didn't think it was evil.

"Well it's either that, or some angry spirit. I wouldn't want to be in your place." Gokudera replied, crossing his arms at his declaration. Tsuna raised his eyebrow. He was pretty sure Gokudera would be thrilled to be haunted by a demon, and would probably be happy to study the demon.

"It's probably jealous you're alive."

"Why would a girl be jealous of my life?"

"Well if it is a demon it wouldn't have a set gender since it is a purely spiritual being."

"Which means?"

"Which means it doesn't have a gender, so it probably was just luring you out to steal your soul or torture you."

"But if that was true, why didn't it just kill me right there?"

"Like I said it probably wanted to torture you."

That was comforting whatever this thing was hadn't killed Yamamoto yet, because it wanted to play with him. Yamamoto got up from his spot on the bunk, and sat up on it. He leaned against the wall, taking everything in. He was being either haunted by an angry spirit or a demon. He could only hope it was just an angry spirit. It was quite a lot to take in for someone whose previous problems had been how he was going to order in the cafeteria when his Dad had taught him a completely different system of food names than the normal food norm.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"If I were you I'd probably either make contact with it with the help of a medium, or perform an exorcism."

"And where would I find someone to do either of that?"

"Well I wouldn't know. Good luck with that," He began to walk away thrilled to finally get away from the baseball idiot. He could finally go and test Tsuna's power, instead of dealing with the annoying roommate.

"Gokudera-kun! You can't just abandon him."

"Ah come on Tsuna, he'll be fine! He could survive all those head blows what's one spirit? Maybe his idiocy will annoy the entity to death! Besides Tsuna, I really want to see your powers."

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna looked at him angrily, his eyebrows knitted. It was kind of adorable how Tsuna looked when he angry, since it was pretty rare for the small boy to get angry. Gokudera ignored his urge to smile at Tsuna's adorableness.

"Fine,"he answered grudgingly. He turned back to his roommate, with a big frown. "I think I may know one person who can do an exorcism for you. But you're going to have to talk to him. I don't want anything to do that with that creep. Second I know someone who can check beforehand to see what kind of spirit you're dealing with." His eyes turned to Tsuna, the imaginary presence in Yamamoto's eyes.

Tsuna frowned, he knew Gokudera expected him to go try to find the spirit. Tsuna sighed he really didn't want anything to do with the evil spirit. But this had been his own idea, and it made sense he had to help. He walked into the walls, his body going transparent and vanished. Gokudera watched for a few moments until he disappeared. So it had been true ghosts cold really walk through walls, well he is an ethereal being, why wouldn't he be able to?

"So uh-"

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Who is this guy?"

"Some creepy sophomore down the halls. I can't say if the guy is legit. But apparently there's this freak in dorm thirteen, who can deal with spirits."

Gokudera had omitted the fact that was one of his reasons to go to this college, because he had heard one of his forum colleagues had apparently gone to this school, and he actually really really REALLY wanted to see if this guy could actually do something about spirits.

"Mukuro, you mean the guy who never leaves his room?" Yamamoto had heard about Mukuro. He had been in the school for two years, but no one had ever seen him leave his room. When anyone had asked his previous roommates about him, they would shake their head furiously, and try to change the subject. To add even more to his mysteriousness and creepiness, some people had even claimed that they could hear screaming from his room.

"Yeah." Gokudera began to search through his luggage for a few things. There was no way he was going there without some of his things when he went to approach Mukuro Rokudo. Yamamoto just waited, he was bit nerved that they would have to go Mukuro's room. But he couldn't be a bad guy, just because there was a lot of bad rumors about him.

The two walked out of the room, towards room thirteen. He wondered if he was right, as the two approached room thirteen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **_So where was I four months? Playing visual novels, reading books, and doing work for classes, it's been a busy four months. Anyhow, I'm back! So for this chapter I had a bunch of fun writing Gokudera! I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter, and Mukuro may be slightly OC depending on how I write him. I'm pretty sure you know who the girl is.

Anyway thanks for all you people who added me to their favorites, and alerts, and to the few people who reviewed.

AndreiAstaroth, AliceofDeath, Andreya Halms, Celtic Harmony Eovin, KitsuneNaru, la catena di vento,Taira-keimei,LeSinner, Mugiwara-Kaizokudan, ninja-master-of-the-moon, italus, nightingale27, Paws the Kitsune Kit, Princess Arcs di Cielo, silent-insaneminako, Secret Fangirl, Saruhno, SilentEliza, Trueswipe, asidelota,BeneaththeRose, Celtic Harmony, silent-insaneminako, Mugiwara-Kaizokudan, Yokata Mizu Yosei


	4. Into the Demon's Cage

**Title**: Danger! Danger! Paranormal Scifi Nerd With A Crush  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Mukuro Rokudo, 5927  
><strong>RatingWarnings: T**, Very Sarcastic narrator, Tragic Events sprinkled with Comedy, Crack

**Summary**: Dame Tsuna after receiving what could be considered the world's lamest death, is now stuck wondering the earth as a ghost. Bored and having nothing else to do he chooses to haunt a college dorm with a certain crazy delinquent.

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Demon's Cage<strong>

Tsuna walked through wall to wall, occasionally walking on things he didn't want to see. He had seen a couple of things that scarred his mind, and things he didn't want to see. Which went from a range of awkward sex scenes, a guy who was pretending to be a superhero rabbit and broke his TV in his ninja attempt, and one guy who seemed very deep into a noise picking expedition, Tsuna sometimes had wished he couldn't walk into walls so easily.

He had been through half of the school already and he couldn't see any sign of a demon or a ghost.

How Tsuna wanted to find a place and sleep. But he had came up with the idea, and he didn't want to disappoint Gokudera without at least trying to see the whole school. He moved through more rooms, occasionally stopping if he saw Kyoko's friends, and listening over their conversations. He had been lucky that Kyoko had been in her friends' room and they had been in an inept discussion about cake.

She had looked so cute with her face scrunched up with her determined visage.

"Kyoko." Tsuna could feel his mouth drool a bit. He was so happy to even see Kyoko again. Too bad he could never even ask her on a date. He couldn't even be rejected properly by her, because he was a ecoplasmatic substance that couldn't even be seen by her. Suddenly something had pushed Tsuna with an immense strength towards the wardrobe, and he went crashing into it, his energy force shaking the wardrobe causing it to topple. The girls began screaming as the wardrobe shook and fell on the floor. His eyes went big as clothes and the wardrobe fell on him. He sat up, head throbbing, what could actually hurt him? He pushed a mix of blouses and lacy lingerie off of him.

"Leave them alone." He glanced towards the direction of the voice which was a young woman with purple hair, and eyes-well at least one eye- that was glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

"Leave them alone." she yelled, and flew toward the other room. Tsuna sighed and began to try to follow her. Even in his apparent afterlife form Tsuna was terrible with running and speed. He almost looked like an obese kid running away from bullies. It was quite a sight. The ghost girl was incredibly fast, and didn't hesitate to stop no matter what she saw.

"Hey wait I just want to talk to you!"

She didn't even grant him a glance, as the ghost girl took running once again.

Yamamoto was calmly knocking on the door. Gokudera stared at the door in a frown. The baseball idiot had been knocking on the door for at least an hour already, and this guy had the damn nerve to not even tell them to go away. Yamamoto continued his knocking, and for the seventh time called out to the Mukuro, "Excuse us, we really need to talk you."

This wasn't going anywhere. And Gokudera wasn't going to stand here like an idiot waiting for answer.

"Move out of the way." Yamamoto just watched as his roommate, began pushing his body weight against the door yelling at the top of his lungs like an action hero, "HEY TEEME YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'LL FUCKING BREAK IT DOWN!"

Not even so much an answer, that was it. Gokudera could feel his anger rising. For the second time in his stay at the college, he kicked the door open, forcing the poor little door to cry in anguish. Well the deed was done.

Yamamoto walked in first, well it was a good thing since he was the more diplomatic one, and the calm one. Mouths dropped open at the sight of the apparent "guy who could do something about demons" personal room was unexpected. It was surprisingly average, and not fully equipped with occult items or skulls, or anything remotely creepy. It was a bit messy there was a pile of clothes thrown against the corner of the room, a few empty coffee cups and magazines scattered around on a desk. The rest of the room seemed inexplicably neat, with nothing on the walls except a small painting, and a poster of some sort of musician or actor. They walked in further into the room to where the dorm bed was. The guy was in a strange position, his blankets covering his legs, blue long hair covering his face.

If anything he either looked like a homeless person, a hippie, or a girl.

Yamamoto shook him gently. The guy just clung on his blanket tighter. Yamamoto shook him a bit harder with no response. Gokudera walked off into the dorm bathroom, his infamous bucket was in hand, and he poured its cold contexts onto Mukuro.

Mukuro's eyes went open immediately, and he desperately searched something in his sheets. He looked around suspiciously, until his eyes fell on the two.

"How'd you get in here?" It was an angry demand, but mixed in with sleep, sounded a bit drunk.

His eyes went towards the door, which had been forcibly open. It became obviously apparent that one of them had open it...destroyed it seemed to be more of the accurate word. It was fair game for either of the two, since he could tell one had anger issues and the other one was an athlete.

"Well this is a surprise, rarely do I ever get any visitors, and rarely do I have two males sitting at the foot of my bed." A smirk had appeared on Mukuro's face, it had been a looooooooong time since he had an audience under his wing, and human interaction to boot.

"So is it true?"

"What is- ah I found it!" Gokudera just stared at the object pulled out of Mukuro's sheets. It was a small silver stapler. He had an stapler in his bed? Who the hell sleeps with a stapler? But it didn't really surprise Gokudera, that was probably the only way this guy got any action.

Gokudera began to doubt this guy could actually be of any help.

"You know we came here for a reason. SO it would really be USEFUL to us if you could tell us if could just answer us that those rumors that you can exorcist ghosts, or demons is real or not."

"Oh that. So you're not here to confirm the rumors of me torturing my roommates? Because frankly

that's far more fascinating-"

"Listen-"

"Kufu, I assume you're Area59 from that website? How fascinating you're exactly how I pictured you, down to the being a virgin bit too."

"The hell, how would you even-"

"Please. You're little rant on being a loner gave all that away, oh and you never gave that follow up on the orbs you spotted in that place in Hokkaido. And you must be...?"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"The star player for the school, right? The pep-rallys are so loud you can even hear it in the dorms. I'm lost valuable sleeping time because of your fans."

"Haha, I'm sorry for that. But me and Gokudera actually came here for a reason. You see I think I'm being haunted by a demon."

"Fascinating, you're being haunted by a demon?"

"Well that's what we think anyway...haha."

"Are you sure it's not just an angry spirit, there's been plenty of cases where an entity's shown demonic tendencies due to an out-lash of rage."

"Well she did seem really angry, but I don't really understand why she would be angry at me."

"Perhaps you look like a boyfriend or someone familiar that she had issues with."

"Or maybe it is a demon." Gokudera had huffed.

"Or maybe you're wrong, Area59, like you usually are."

"Or you know I COULD be right. Since it fucking put the fucking satan's mark on his fuckin neck."

"Yamamoto Takeshi come here for a second" Mukuro motioned Yamamoto to his bedside, lazily he leaned over and glanced to see the glaring bloody six, "Ah that's quite a deep mark." "I can see why you would think it was a demon. Tell me have you ever had any abilities to talk, see, or hear ghosts?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"Then it wouldn't make sense why it would want your attention, maybe it's trying to get someone else's attention or perhaps it was attracted to your energy. It might have been similar to someone she knew... Perhaps the person she's angry at..."

"Do you think you can actually do something about her?"

"Well that _depends_. I can't exactly exorcise ghosts or demons, but I can get 'rid' of them. Although I'm not very fond of that method..."

Eyebrows had been raised. What the hell kind of cryptic message was that? What could he possibly mean by that?

"Well I would love to help you two, but I have my hands filled. Unless of course you can remove these burdens for me and do something for me."

"Something for you?" Yamamoto was slightly annoyed to hear this.

"Trust me it's perfectly suited for you two."

Gokudera didn't like the sound of that. What would this freak even make the two do? Baseball idiot without a second thought happily agreed to this deal. He seemed desperate to get rid of the ghost girl. Mukuro was smirking, it had been a long time that he had an opportunity to be able to get any form of relief from that "thing".

Mukuro was lucky, I spared him from being a complete KUFUFU idiot. I'm sorry I update so slowly. The next chapter is going to focus on Chrome and Tsuna, and there's going to be some crack from team Ghost Hunters. once agin thanks for sticking with me. You could say this is a belated Chrsitmas gift.

Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Twilight Emo Wind Goddess TheFeyRa, lulileor, JadenEspara,Teddy-san, YamiTenshi, Kidou Corpse

BloodyMarionette10, candycorn54, FatCat-Yay, Lemo, Juvent, Paylo27 and Grindell, One of Yesterday

Kappa Taicho, Angelo-Degaspera, Juvent, 13animenurd13


End file.
